World Coming Down
by Zenelly
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots that have been written for kh request on LiveJournal. Mostly AkuRoku and Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never mine, I wouldn't have to worry about college if it was.

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the series of small oneshots and drabbles that I've written for communities. This is the one that holds the AkuRoku and Zemyx

**Dedications**: To **tyra_amria** and the prompt "Blankets"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fort<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Oh no, Axel. What have you done?" Roxas eyed the living room of his shared apartment with dismay, scanning the carnage that covered the area.<p>

And in the middle of it all sat Axel, a wide, shit-eating grin on his face, some strands of hair stuck to his face and others sticking up in ways that even the redhead's normal hairstyle didn't allow. "I made a blanket fort!" he announced, smug.

Roxas stared at all the blankets that crisscrossed the room, taking off his backpack and letting it hit the floor with a heavy thud. "You're kidding me, right? I have studying to do, three projects to work on, a paper due by the end of the week-"

"And that's why I did it," Axel interrupted, standing up and walking over to grab Roxas's shoulders with warm hands, shaking him slightly. "You need a bit of a break. So, I made this, and we're going to sit inside and talk and drink hot chocolate and possibly watch a bad movie. Because you're stressed. Okay? Okay, good. Get in." He started gently pushing the blond towards the fort's opening.

Trying vainly to get free, Roxas complained, "Oh come on, Axel, this isn't a good idea! Just let me_ go_ already!"

But it was no use. Roxas was shoved inside the fort and was almost immediately blocked from going out again by Axel's lanky body. A mug was pushed insistently into his hands, and he was tugged into a pile of free pillows.

"Now," Axel chided cheerfully, "don't try and fight this. Just enjoy it. What do you want to start with, Aliens or Twilight Rifftrax?"

An hour later, Roxas was leaning against Axel's warm body, mug empty and eyes heavy. Axel reached around to pull a blanket over the smaller boy, but was stopped by Roxas's hands on his face.

"Thank you. I needed this," the blond murmured sleepily, leaning up to kiss the corner of Axel's mouth before slumping against Axel's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed.

Axel only smiled, settling in for a good nap. "You're welcome, love."

* * *

><p><strong>.end.<strong>

**Beta-d by: Evil-Pixie-Dust!**

Reviews are appreciated, but not required, and all are responded to!


	2. Live a Little, Zemyx

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never mine, I wouldn't have to worry about college if it was.

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the series of small oneshots and drabbles that I've written for communities. This is the one that holds the AkuRoku and Zemyx

**Dedications**: To **chocobo_cloud** and the prompt "Summer is coming". Zemyx as a pairing

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Live a Little<strong>**

* * *

><p>"It's always 'Winter is coming, winter is coming' with those books you're reading, Zexy! Winter's always coming! Winter is just on the constant verge of orgasm, okay? Summer is coming right<em> now<em>! Put down the book and live a little!"

Zexion lowered his book slightly, slanting a stare at Demyx over the edge of his glasses. The blond practically vibrated where he was sitting, hands clenched eagerly on the edge of the chair. "Demyx, I know summer's coming. It's May, after all." He raised his book again and settled deeper into his chair, muttering almost self-consciously, "Besides, the next book in this series come out in July. I am _well_ aware of what season it is."

Shaking his head fondly, Demyx sighed. "That's not my point, Zexion~! The sun is shining! The sky is clear! We live fifteen minutes from the beach! The _beach_, Zexy!" He threw his arms out like he was going to encompass the world.

"That would explain your outfit, then." Zexion set his book in his lap this time, holding place with one finger as he eyed his boyfriend. Demyx grinned at him, shirtless and gleaming softly with recently applied sunscreen. His favorite blue and white board shorts were slung low on his hips, accentuating the graceful curve of his spine, and his sandaled feet tapped out complicated rhythms in five-four time on the floor.

(Zexion really only knew that it was five-four because Demyx had told him so once, and he recognized the pattern.)

Standing with a grand flourish, Demyx strode over to their glass door, opening it to enjoy the sunlight. "Come on, Zexy, _please?_ It wouldn't be that difficult…" he pleaded, tilting his head up to the rays shining on him like a flower.

"Please what?"

"Can you put down the book and go to the beach with me? For the whole afternoon? Play in the waves and enjoy the sunset and eat some ice cream and listen to me sing radio songs and come home eventually knowing that all of the sheets are going to get sand in them no matter how careful we are about not tracking sand in?"

Zexion looked at Demyx, glowing in the sunlight and still smiling at him.

And he sighed a little, bookmarking the page he was on. He tucked his glasses into his shirt and hoisted himself out of his comfortable chair. "I suppose I should get dressed appropriately," he murmured, smiling to himself when Demyx squealed like an excitable little girl and swarmed him with hugs and kisses. It wouldn't do to stay inside all summer.

After all, summer _was_ coming.

* * *

><p><strong>.end.<strong>

**Beta-d by: Evil-Pixie-Dust!**

Reviews are appreciated, but not required, and all are responded to!


End file.
